


Final Wish

by originalcontent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Chara, mentions of asriel - Freeform, mostly talk of frisk, past asgore and toriel fluff, possible fluff for sans and toriel, vague recognition of flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalcontent/pseuds/originalcontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel wants to share her final thoughts with Asriel. Takes place after Pacifist Route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Wish

What a beautiful light gaping from the confines of a door, Toriel briefly peeked in the corridor where the doors that would lead them to the human world led. She watched Frisk speak to everyone then leave the palace. Apparently they were going to say farewell to everyone, even if they would see them on the surface. This is the time they had all been waiting for. And to make it even more sweet, Toriel had gotten something she alone desired, a child she could protect. And while this may not have been her first child, she would ensure their safety. After all, such a child that had came down to their pitiful land, only to befriend and free them all was a special child indeed. They may not need Toriels protection, seeing as they made it all the way to Asgore's castle, however they did deserve some motherly love and encouragement. A warm bed to sleep in, a environment where they felt safe and could be themselves, that was a place Toriel would make for Frisk. To make pies on rainy days, or sunny days- any day really. And if the child wished for it, Toriel would happily oblige and grant that wish. 

Afterall, here they all were, Toriel alongside her jokester friend and his brother, a warrior and her special, well, mate friend the royal scientist. And then there was Asgore- ah. Yes, Toriel knew fully well what he wished for. For their love to be rekindled on the surface, to once again become the sickeningly sweet couple they had been when the once ruled the underground. The days where they had lived together, loved one another, those were days Toriel did still remember fondly if only a tad bitter sweet. She remembered the breakfast he would make for her on special days, how he would listen to her ideas and implement a few. The way he looked at her, as if nothing was wrong with their entire society. This sort of nostalgia made her soul ache in a way she would rather not recognize. While entertaining the idea of their love was nice, it was still not enough to overlook the awfulness that Asgore had done. Perhaps their love was a bit too blinding in that sense. "Where are you going. Toriel?" 

Having been caught in her own head Toriel had not yet realized she was moving farther away from the chattering group. No one else had noticed aside from Sans, the skeleton friend she had made. Toriel felt a genuine connection with someone who could make such jokes, who could share in the pride of making another laugh with such delight. "I just wished to get one final look around. I'll be right in the next room." Her reassuring smile and her pleasant tone seemed to appease the shorter of the two. His never changing grin had not wavered as he shrugged. The way he spoke without moving his mouth, she had seen a few other monsters do such magic, with Sans however it made it a bit unnerving. If only a bit. Toriel still knew he was a kind monster, the wishes he had in his soul for his brother to have a better life. Moving into the throne room where the golden flowers engulfed the floor, Toriel silently shut the doors behind her with a soft sigh. "Can you hear me, Asriel?" 

Toriel remembered when he had died. The day he turned to dust. "I haven't spoken to you in quite some time. I'm sorry." Closing her eyes she walked past Asgore's throne, going to the spot she remembered her sons body falling. He had turned to dust before he fell. The dust spreading everywhere, it had gotten in her eyes. It had gotten in her fur. It was the most tragic day, to lose both children in such a short amount of time. Chara, she hadn't even thought of the name in ages. Looking up towards the ceiling, the mother only held her hands together, as if to pray. "I wish I could bring you both with me. I wish for your forgiveness in not being able to protect you both." There, that stinging sensation in her eyes. It had caused a few tears to form, it did not cripple her in the way it had before. She was stronger now. "I'm sorry my children, I hope the both of you are in a much more deserving place than this. I love you now, and I will continue to love you until the end of time." Closing her eyes as she fell to her knees, the flower petals dancing around her. 

"I wish I could have you come with us, oh how I wish you could be here instead of me." The tears had fallen, Toriel remained silent as she continued to pray. After some time, the doors had opened across from her, opening her eyes, Toriel smiled at the sight of the child before her. "Frisk, my child you have returned." Noticing the red in their eyes, Toriel wiped her own and offered her paw."...I wish you did not have to feel such sorrow for this wretched place but I have come to realize you are a very emotional creature. Such emotion to be expected of a child." Frisk took her paw and as Toriel stood on her feet. "Come, it is time for us to leave." Wishes were what made this place great, so when their wishes were fulfilled what was there to do next? Nothing but move on. And so they did, to the next room. "Let us be off." They all smiled in agreement. 

Chitter chatter as they left the ruins. All enjoyed the brilliance of the sun and its morning glory. When all was said and done, Frisk agreed to live with Torie, to live with her child, this was Toriel's truest wish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is now part of the series where everyone has their final moments when they're soon to be leaving the underground. Listened to this playlist while writing this http://8tracks.com/milk-exe/call-her-mom


End file.
